narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ameshizu Uchiha/CoD
Military Rations Pill }} Ameshizu Uchiha is a post-massacre survivor of the Uchiha clan. A year prior to Itachi Uchiha's order to exterminate his clansmen, Ameshizu's parents were sent out on a mission to capture a runaway ninja in the Land of Tea. It took the couple three years to complete the task, and it was during this time that Ameshizu was born - specifically in the Land of Water, where the rogue ninja had fled to during his attempts to arrive at Amegakure. Despite the joy that came with success, the pain of returning to a barren home where friends and family were killed got to his father's head, consequently bringing him to the brink of suicide. Ameshizu in turn grew up without a father and faced various difficulties throughout his road to shinobihood. Among them were abuse, parental mistreatment, social anxiety and depression - which all attributed to the awakening of his primary Sharingan. The cluster of turmoil was finally topped off by the death of his friend, Shinji, by his hand, leading to the awakening of his Mangekyō Sharingan. Emotions blown off course, he grew bitter, blaming the corruption of the ninja world for the pain and suffering of every live individual. However, Ameshizu was wise enough to realize that life was full of occasional storms, and that through the Will of Fire, they can all be overcome. However, after the main series' timeline (fifty years after Boruto), the lack of battle made Ameshizu feel weak and worthless - and like a handful of Uchiha, ended up succumbing to the Curse of Hatred. History CoD Personality Ameshizu, throughout his childhood, experienced feelings of loneliness, depression, abandonment, fear and alienation - all caused by the absence of a fatherly figure and the emotional abuse he received from his mother, along with the physical abuse he was given by his step-father. Such feelings made him inadequate around people his age, making way for the distancing of people and the welcoming of isolation, which lead to a magnified focus on academic studies and ninja training. His perseverance brought him to the top of his class and granted him an early graduation, all at the cost of friendship and socializing with people. Ameshizu continued to grow distant from those around him, building a tough shell that resonated with mystery and darkness. As a result of all this inner turmoil, Ameshizu unlocked his primary Sharingan. Eventually, he was paired with Ryō Sunohara and Shinji, forming a squad of Genin. Rivalry with Shinji revealed to him that life isn't all about loneliness, rather, it is about building friendship. In spite of all he had gone through as a child, Ameshizu had a heart, as shown when he killed Shinji and awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. All along, he wanted interaction and love - but the roots of the Uchiha Clan's notorious hatred started to creep up within him, slowly destroying him in the process. His killing Shinji marked him and never left him the same. Ameshizu, who had began tasting happiness and fellowship, was completely rid of emotion as a result of the act, and the apparent darkness instantly prompted Tsunade to place him into the ANBU ranks. Emptiness brought him into the secret operative group, however, it was there where he found his purpose: which was to fulfill the Will of Fire in his life and serve his village like never before, thus, severing the Curse of Hatred and allowing him to progress without looking back at his dark past. Ameshizu remained passive, and never became angry. He grew optimistic, and his will to progress granted him a new-founded integrity. At the wake of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Ameshizu made use of his integrity and strong will to gather important information at enemy lines, and displayed a variety of new Sharingan-based techniques while in the dawn of emotional epitome. Ameshizu is well in touch with his inner being, yet, improper emotional development makes him self-entitled and at times, arrogant. On a side note, he is very self-aware and observant. He quickly realized that his arrogance repels people, prompting him to quickly improve upon his attitude. Ameshizu's determination inspired Kakashi Hatake to make him a personal bodyguard of his after becoming Hōkage. The young Uchiha is an animal lover, and specifically has a soft-spot for dogs. He is also very much into sweets and enjoys calligraphy. Up to date, Sai's art inspires him to draw, and his signature Super Beast Imitating Drawing makes him want to go under his tutelage to eventually learn the technique. Ameshizu is also a music appreciator and would very much like to undergo singing lessons. Abilities Nature Transformation : an advanced jutsu of its nature. ]] Unlike your typical Uchiha, Ameshizu's chakra affinity is water - and the first techniques he ever learnt were water-based in nature. Because of this special leniency towards water, Ameshizu can transmit his chakra into the environment in the most fluid of ways, which can give rise to a dragon of water or simply a torrent of water. By sending off his chakra in hostile manners, he can exhort the pressure granted by water onto targets - instantly crushing them within confines of shear force. Ameshizu's skill with Water Release chakra is unparalleled in his generation of ninja; the latter's skill was always considered prodigious. Much to his advantage, Ameshizu can manipulate water in its most basic level; in other words, a preexisting body of water isn't necessary for him to conduct a water-based technique. He can simply use the water vapor in the atmosphere, or water from the ground below. Ameshizu also carries the special ability to directly convert his chakra into water (an ability present in expert water release users) and expel it through the mouth for techniques of choice. Amongst his most common arsenal of water release techniques are water walls and bullet-type attacks. While members of the Hōzuki Clan can liquify body parts to conduct the Water Gun Technique, Ameshizu can fire off the same technique through his mouth - or through the use of water droplets - to volley down his target(s) in a frenzy of automatic shooting. Fire Release, although not being native to Ameshizu's chakra-type, is another prominent element down under Ameshizu's sleeve. Through a considerable amount of training, Ameshizu found himself able to fire waves of massive, destructive flame blasts - or should he want to conserve chakra, he can fire off blazing fireballs - or even a myriad of tinier, more controlled balls of fire. As a testament on behalf of Ameshizu's greater amounts of chakra, he can fire off the Fire Release Co-Operation Technique: Garuda (a technique that requires two or more ninja to be executed) single handedly - potentially giving him the ability to set a small forest ablaze with just a technique. Ameshizu's overall proficiency with nature transformation has contributed greatly to his spot as the Sixth Hōkage's bodyguard. Dōjutsu Sharingan Ameshizu is one of the remaining Uchiha to have awakened a Sharingan. Through proper training and chakra proficiency, Ameshizu found himself with three tomoe - and his abilities instantly felt the positive consequences. With the Sharingan, he is able to copy and memorize techniques with impeccable accuracy (should he have some sort of access to its nature transformation and/or chakra levels) and can mimic corresponding hand seals with near perfect timing, which can throw users off. A similar feature gives him the illusion of future prediction, which is really just increased foresight granted by the Sharingan. Furthermore, he can detect chakras behind obstructions, and can pinpoint disruptions in chakra systems with the help of his Sharingan. As far as mimicry goes, the Sharingan gives him the extra ability of copying handwriting, reading lips accurately and keeping up with fast movements. The Sharingan is truly a fearsome ability; simply receiving the gaze of a target allows Ameshizu to either paralyze them or place them under a genjutsu of choice, leaving the opponent open to any attack. As shown with Sasuke Uchiha, Ameshizu too has the ability to discharge convincing hallucinations - and he can even go as far as to dispel any type of mind-invading techniques, giving him slight access into his own subconscious and the subconscious of others. Ameshizu's use of the Sharingan's clarity is of superiority; such an ability proved itself to be of great use to the ANBU. By focusing his sight into certain objects or settings, Ameshizu can seep his vision into a microscopic level of reality. Mangekyō Sharingan Ameshizu's Mangekyō Sharingan was roused when he killed Shinji, his former peer, on a reconnaissance mission veered towards retrieving him for interrogation. Yet, it was not until months later, after his ANBU recruitment, that he awakened his first ability in the left eye: the production of Amaterasu's black flames. Unlike any sort of fire, it is much hotter in temperature and is unquenchable; it will only extinguish when its said target (anything Ameshizu gazes upon) is completely reduced to ash. As a result, the black flames of Amaterasu can rage on for days - or even weeks, depending on how big or small the object being targeted is. At first, Ameshizu found himself unable to use this technique more than once a week, however, through proper training and chakra control practice, he brought his limit to four times a day. By the time he became the Sixth Hōkage's bodyguard, he was able to use these flames as frequently as Sasuke Uchiha. However, he was no where near as adept with the flames as the latter. Kagutsuchi never awakened in his Sharingan. Instead, his second ability became the rare Kamui, and resided in his right eye. During his time in the ANBU, Ameshizu awakened Kamui's cross-dimensional abilities during a special retrieval mission. Like with his Amaterasu ability, his use of Kamui coincided with whatever he starred at - which would lead to the suction of different objects into a space-time continuum. Ameshizu's Kamui abilities did not cease there. Strangely enough, he was able to transport pre-existing Amaterasu flames through different spaces by keeping both eyes open, and unlike Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake respectively, he could unleash whatever he absorbed wherever he envisions. Ameshizu's Kamui was truly unique to him - yet - as with every Sharingan-based technique, there were heavy limitations. Kamui uptakes massive amounts of chakra, and can leave the user devastated for days if misused. Ameshizu's variation of the technique only allowed him to use it twice every two days, which only inspired him to continue training to fix this issue. From resulting months of stamina and meditation practices, he was able to use Kamui on a more frequent basis so long as it wasn't overdone. Not too long after joining the ANBU, Ameshizu obtained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, granting him a unique dual pattern (consisting of a circular ring encompassing a cross-like shape) and immunity to blindness granted by prolonged use of the normal Mangekyō's abilities. Thanks to these new set of eyes, after awakening Kamui, his second ability, Susano'o manifested itself in the form of a skeleton during the course of one of Ameshizu's battles after he came to an emotional realization. Of course, the levels of his Susanoo unlocked progressively through the course of time - until it reached a perfect level, which consisted of a gargantuan werewolf-like, indigo-flaming beast. IMG_3493.JPG|Ameshizu's incomplete Susano'o. lalala.JPG|Ameshizu's complete Susano'o. IMG_3494.JPG|Ameshizu's final Susano'o. Juinjutsu While on a mission to cultivate information on Shin, a mysterious Sharigan wielder, Ameshizu, along with his fellow ANBU squad members, were lead into one of Orochimaru's hideouts somewhere within Otogakure's outskirts. Due to an enemy attack and a subsequent counter by his own hand, Ameshizu - in his depletion - fell unconscious, which acted as leverage for Orochimaru's capturing of him. Thinking the latter would return to him in a quest for power (Orochimaru took into account the Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred), he granted him a cursed seal that would later grant him exponential increases in ability potential. Fortunately for Ameshizu, Orochimaru decided to leave him in the midst of his evacuation, because keeping Ameshizu would mean heavy conflict with the Leaf on accounts of the absence of their last remaining, "loyal" Sharingan. Ameshizu's cursed seal took on the appearance of an "X", and while other marks take time to stabilize (which might require a ritual where one meets death temporarily), Orochimaru left him enough chakra for it to completely stabilize, giving him access to the mark's "stage two" capabilities. Entering his Senjutsu Transformation gives him darker, thicker, almost brown-red shaded skin, a black sclera and yellow irises, ram-like horns protruding from both sides of the head, elongated, color-muted hair and claw-like nails. Furthermore, his teeth become sharpened - giving his canines a more wolf-like apparel - and his jaw line and cheekbones become more sharpened and defined. His darkened eyes become lined with a dark pattern, and two sharp, black peaks streak down through the bottom-corners of his eyes as part of the cursed seal's granted face patterns. While in this state, Ameshizu's speed, chakra reserves, perception, strength and even Sharingan usage receive augmentation, however, releasing the curse mark's second-stage will result in a heavy loss of energy and chakra. The cursed seal granted to Ameshizu by Orochimaru is parasitic; it was given to him for this reason: only its parasitic attributes could be stabilized by Orochimaru - which is why Ameshizu refuses to access this ability unless the moment truly calls for it. Because Ameshizu's loyalty to Konoha is just that strong, he has refused to head into Orochimaru's clutches to ease the occasional pains the cursed seal causes, and the chakra suction it conducts through his body on a weekly basis. Because the seal granted to him is practically deadly, the ANBU, along with Tsunade, conducted a special sealing ritual that combined the Evil Sealing Method and the Dark Sealing Method after prolonged symptoms began to manifest themselves within Ameshizu's personality. Both sealing rituals managed to completely suppress the cursed seal's parasitic side-effects while deactivated, however, it was only limited to stage one's granted abilities. Should he enter stage two, the curse mark will feed off his body, soul and energy after prolonged periods of time (specifically more than five minutes a day). This cursed seal, while no where near as powerful as the Earth and Heaven counterparts, still posed as a challenge to even the ANBU - acting as a testament on behalf of Orochimaru's desire for an Uchiha vessel. Bukijutsu Shurikenjutsu & Other Ninja Weaponry .]] Like most Uchiha Clan members, Ameshizu is well-versed in the art of shuriken and kunai projectile handling. Without having to utilize his Sharingan for added perception and aim, Ameshizu can skillfully land his weapons on whichever target he sets his sights to - making him a formidable marksman. Moreover, he can effortlessly swindle various kunai through his fingers at the base of their handles, and he can send them off in well-assorted volleys. An ability gained through rigorous training, Ameshizu can target pressure-points and vital spots from a distance, to which he can land a shuriken or kunai dagger on the said area for maximum damage. For added precision, Ameshizu can put his 20-20 vision to work with Senbon needles to mimic even the effects of death on his target should he puncture the correct points near their neck (an ability displayed by Haku when he rescued Zabuza Momochi from an early death at Kakashi Hatake's hand). Ameshizu's preceptive abilities go beyond the use of projectile weaponry. By observing issues from a distance, he can skillfully calculate and conclude an opponent's abilities within minutes of being exposed to their abilities. His tactical and strategical analysis intelligence quotients have positively impacted the ANBU, raising him up the ranks before eventually being promoted to Kakashi Hatake's, the Sixth Hokage's, personal bodyguard. One of Ameshizu's favored techniques is Murderous Grasp because of it's proficient use of metal wires and chakra efficiency. Depending on how much chakra he exerts into his metal wires (after creating a quick string-pattern between his fingers), Ameshizu can create a potent beam with enough cutting power to effortlessly cut through steel. Quotes *"Silence is the key to wisdom and understanding."